You're my everything
by Lucian96
Summary: This is a Wilfred x Lucian. This is completely different from Glenn's story with Lucian so please do not get confuse. Prince Wilfred will do anything to make Lucian happy just like he did when they were young. Lucian is everything to Prince Wilfred and he will show her just how much he loves her.
1. I'll always keep my promise

**Author: This is Wilfred x Lucian. Note this has nothing to do with Glenn x Lucian. This is a complete different story so please do not get confused with my other story. If you want to read the prologue of this story please read the first 5 chapters of "You're my Princess and My one and only Love"**

**I'll do anything to catch you**

**…**

Prince Wilfred watches Lucian run down the hallway after saying that she wanted to play a game of tag. "(Really this is how she wants to play at our first meeting, again…?)." He thought before letting out a small sigh. "(That girl is going to be tough to deal with)."

When the four princes got to he hallway where Prince Keith and Prince Roberto were laying on the floor, Prince Wilfred couldn't help but smile. "(She did this?)." His smile grew at the thought of Lucian beating up the two prince's right in front of his eyes. "(I give her credit for being a strong woman)."

"What happened?" Prince Edward asked, and he too was smiling.

"Lucian jumped over me and she escaped." Prince Roberto replied. He did not even bother to raise his head up. "She's really fast guys."

"(If Lucian jumped over Prince Roberto then she'll definitely do the same trick again later on)." Prince Wilfred thought as he kept his eyes at Prince Roberto. ""Lucian jumped over me and she escaped." Prince Roberto replied. He did not even bother to raise his head up. "She's really fast guys."

"We collided with each other." This time it was Prince Keith who answered, opening his left eye. "I never thought that this would happen to me…it's humiliating."

"And it huuuuurts!" Prince Roberto cried out like a little kid. "You should have stopped before we collided with each other, Prince Keith."

Prince Keith shot his head towards Prince Roberto. "How am I supposed to stop during that time when Lucian jumped over you? I didn't know that Lucian was going to jump over you."

Prince Wilfred chuckled before moving his eyes down the hallway. "(If these two couldn't catch Lucian…then maybe I can catch her)."

After they planned out what they are going to do to catch Lucian, Prince Keith left to go find Luke while the other princes went back to their room to change their attire. (Read the prologue in Glenn's story if you want to know the six princes' plan).

Before meeting with the other princes, Prince Wilfred went to look for his butler, Claude somewhere in the castle. "(Claude should be with the other butlers)."

He found Claude in the kitchen along with the other butlers. He noticed that Luke had a confused look on his face; he ignored it and looks back at Claude. "Claude I want you to do something for me."

"What is it your Highness?" Claude respectfully said, taking his eyes off from Luke.

"…" Prince Wilfred looks back at Luke. "I want you to find me a handcuff." He said his expression didn't change as he continues to stare at Luke.

"Huh?" Claude eyebrows rose. "A handcuff…?"

"Yes." Prince Wilfred looks back at Claude. "I really need a handcuff, Claude."

Luke shot his head towards Prince Wilfred and opens his mouth to speak. "Your Highness not you too…" He said, and his face became more worried.

"What do you mean, Luke?" Prince Wilfred asked as he tilts his head side way.

"Well, Prince Keith came here not too long ago and asked me to find him a rope." Luke said. "He said thick enough to bind a person…I really don't know what has happened to my prince."

"…hm." Prince Wilfred smiles, which surprises the butlers. "Prince Keith is playing a game of tag right now with an old friend."

"Your Highness you mean that young lady with long pure white hair like the snow?" Luke said.

"Yes, you saw her?" Prince Wilfred asked.

"Yes, she came running down the hallway and that's where I saw Prince Keith chasing after her along with Prince Roberto."

"(I really don't know what his Highness and Luke are talking about right now)." Claude thought as he looks back and forth between Prince Wilfred and Luke.

"Well I could tell you about who that young lady is." Prince Wilfred said, smiling.

"I do not want to be rude though." Luke said, bowing his head.

"That young lady you saw was Prince Keith and my childhood friend. Her name is Lucian and the other princes are also her childhood friends."

"Your Highness friend…?" Luke said, and he was a little surprised.

"Lucian love to play games with all six of us princes when we were young and this is how she wants our first meeting to be. So Claude could you find me a handcuff, I'm going to need one in this game.

"Ah, yes. I will borrow one from one of the soldiers." Claude bows his head and quickly walks out of the kitchen. Not wanting to disappoint his Highness Claude did not bother to ask Prince Wilfred any questions that are related to Lucian.

Moments later Claude returns with a handcuff in his hand. "Here you go your Highness." He handed the handcuff to Prince Wilfred who gladly took it from him.

"Thank you, Claude. I will return this to you when the game ends." Prince Wilfred said before walking out of the kitchen. He stops in front of the door and looks back. "By the way Luke, were you able to find a rope for Prince Keith?"

"Ah yes." Luke said, nodding his head.

"Thank you for telling me." Prince Wilfred smiled and walks out of the room.

"…" Claude blinks before turning his head back to Luke. "Now this makes me want to know who the princes' childhood friend is."

"I kind of want to as well. I actually met her in the street this afternoon, she was with Prince Edward." Luke said.

"What I want to know is why haven't the princes mentioned this before?" Jan said.

"Maybe they have a reason." Louis said.

…

As I was about to turn to the corner of the hallway I bump into someone. "Ah!" I fell back but two hands have caught my fall, pulling me up. I slowly open my eyes and right in front of me is Prince Wilfred.

"You okay?" Prince Wilfred asked, pulling me closer to him.

"Ah…Wilfred…" Oh no. What is Wilfred doing here? I thought he was with the others.

"So you admit that you are Lucian." Prince Wilfred smiled as he wraps his arms around my waist.

I look back down towards his arms. "W-what are you doing?"

"I can catch you right now if I want to. In fact you already are caught." Prince Wilfred said.

"Um…don't you want to play this game a little longer?" I asked as I took a hold of his hand. I need to get out of his grip.

"Not really." Prince Wilfred replied. "But if you want me to play this game a little longer I can."

"Let's play this game a little longer." I quickly said. "So can you let go of me?"

"…no." Prince Wilfred tightens his grip on me. "Let me look at you first then I'll let you go."

"Huh?"

"I haven't seen your face in thirteen years. I want to see your face." Prince Wilfred raises his one hand up to my face and removes my mask.

"…!" My heart began to beat faster and faster as I gaze at Prince Wilfred.

"You truly have grown up into a beautiful young lady." Prince Wilfred smiled.

"Um…Wilfred…" My cheeks began to get hotter as Prince Wilfred moves his face closer to mine. I placed both my hands on his chest trying to stop him from moving any closer. He stopped and his face was only a few inches away from mine.

"You have a water gun with you?" Prince Wilfred asked and I felt his warm breath hit my face.

"Y-yeah." I nodded.

"Who gave it to you?"

"Z-Zain grandpa's butler", I pulled my head back a little from Prince Wilfred.

"Hm." Prince Wilfred smiled and his grip on me loosen. "I'll count to three and I will let you go, Lucian."

"Ah…"

"But I'll let you know now that I will definitely catch you again." Prince Wilfred whispers on my ear. "So don't try to let the other princes catch you okay."

"!" My eyes widens when I felt Prince's Wilfred lips touch my cheek.

"One…two…three", Prince Wilfred pulls away from me and smiles. "You can run now, Lucian."

"Ah…y-yeah", I turn my body back and starts to jog away from Prince Wilfred. As I was jogging I turned my head over my shoulder to look back at Prince Wilfred. "…" He was just standing there, smiling at me.

"By the way shoot Prince Roberto first with your water gun when you meet us again in the hallway." Prince Wilfred said, and he walks away, opposite from where I was going to.

**…**

**Author: Whoooo! First chapter is done! XD I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter readers. There will be more of Wilfred x Lucian in the future. And let me know what you think of this chapter and if you have any ideas feel free to post it on the review! :D**


	2. Childish

**Childish**

**...**

I kept running until I was far out of sight from Prince Wilfred. "(That was weird of Wilfred to act like that)." I slowed down before looking back down the hallway. He never acted like that before when we were young. It kind of freak me out a little that Wilfred was that close to me…even kissing me.

"Ow." I stopped and I looked down on my feet. "I should have just worn a running shoe…my feet are slowly hurting…"

**…**

I met Wilfred again but this time he was with the other princes in the hallway.

"Lucian!" Prince Roberto happily shouted after seeing me in front of him.

"…" I glance at Prince Roberto before looking back at Prince Wilfred who gave me a small smile.

"What happened to the mask you were wearing, Lucian?" Prince Edward asked.

"Huh?" I looked at Prince Edward. "Oh my mask…" I forgot that Prince Wilfred took it. Well I guess there's no point in tricking them anymore. "Okay, I' am Lucian."

"We know." All of the princes said at the same time except for Prince Wilfred and Prince Edward.

"You're not really good at lying, Lucian." Prince Keith said and he was grinning which irritated me a little bit.

"Thanks for telling me… (And I' am a pretty good at lying if I wanted to)." I glance back to Prince Wilfred. "(Oh…right)." I remember Prince Wilfred saying that I should shoot Prince Roberto first with my water gun when I see them again. "(He's probably waiting for me to shoot Roberto)."

"(When will she shoot Prince Roberto with her water gun? If she gets caught now by the princes I won't be able to play with her a little longer)." Prince Wilfred thought and the smile on his lips slowly grew.

Well I don't want him to keep waiting but why am I doing what he wants me to do? I locked my eyes at Prince Roberto and gave him a sweet smile as my hand reaches out for the water on my back. "(Sorry Prince Roberto)."

When all the princes noticed what I was about to do they all quickly grab Prince Roberto who was standing in front of them who didn't have time to react, except for Prince Keith, he just jumps back a little from the group knowing already that I was not aiming at him but at Prince Roberto.

"Huh?" Prince Roberto turned his head back to the other princes' standing behind him. "Wait guys-aaaaahhh!" I shot Prince Roberto straight on the face. "Wait, that's really cold!"

I didn't bother to listen at Prince Roberto since I was enjoying the scene in front of me. Just like before when we were all young, I remember shooting Prince Roberto with a water gun and the other princes all standing behind him.

"Guys, let of my arms!" Prince Roberto shouted but not in an anger tone. It was more like a pleading tone to my ears. "I need to protect myself as weeeell!"

"Sorry Prince Roberto!" Prince Edward said from behind.

Then as I was continuing to shoot Prince Roberto with water, Prince Keith suddenly ran to me dropping the rope in his hand. I immediately stopped and before Prince Keith could tackle me I manage to dodge him in time. "Nice try Keith but you need to do better than that to catch me." I said as I stared at Prince Keith.

"Don't let your guard down later because if you do…you're dead." Prince Keith said and he grins at me.

"I'll try not to." I tossed the water towards Prince Keith who easily caught it with his right hand. "(I won't need that water gun anymore)." I thought before moving my eyes back to Prince Wilfred. He said two words with his mouth, he didn't say it out loud but I knew the two words he said. 'Good luck'. He smiled at me and none of the princes noticed.

**…**

**3rd POV**

"Um…guys…when are you going to let go of my arms?" Prince Roberto asked. They were all still standing in the hallway but Lucian was gone.

"Oh sorry", Prince Glenn said, taking his hand off of Prince's Roberto's shoulder. The other princes too all took their hands off of Prince Roberto.

"Now then shall we start this game?" Prince Edward said.

"Yeah the sooner we catch Lucian the better." Prince Joshua said.

"Then why didn't we catch her when she was still here?" Prince Glenn said, fixing his clothes.

"Don't you want to play with Lucian?" Prince Wilfred asked turning his head back to Prince Glenn. "I mean its fun to take a little break from our duty as princes…so we didn't catch her."

"You didn't make sense on the last part Prince Wilfred." Prince Keith said crossing his arms on his chest.

"I know…" Prince Wilfred said, looking away from Prince Keith. "(Why did I suddenly say those random words out loud without thinking? I must be losing my mind since I saw Lucian again…)."

"Hey Prince Keith can you give me that water gun on the floor." Prince Roberto said, pointing at the water gun that Lucian left.

"You're not going to use it are you?" Prince Keith asked, looking at the water gun next to his feet.

"I' am." Prince Roberto said, nodding his head. "I want a weapon to use for this game of tag."

"You're too childish if you're going to use this water gun, Prince Roberto." Prince Keith said while picking up the water gun. "You and Lucian are always childish."

"Says the person with the idea of bringing a rope to catch Lucian", Prince Roberto said, his lips curls into a smirk as he gaze at Prince Keith.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Prince Keith asked, his tone became a little serious.

"Meaning you, Prince Keith is a childish person too." Prince Edward kindly said, smiling at Prince Keith.

"I-I'm not that childish!" Prince Keith embarrassingly said and his face was tinted red.

"…" Prince Wilfred looks at the three princes and blink. "(Am I childish too for bringing a handcuff?)", He thought before looking away from the three princes in front of him. "(…yeah…I' am a little childish for doing this)."

"Enough with the childish talk", Prince Joshua said, he was obviously a little annoyed but he didn't he show it in front of the princes. "Let's just go and find Lucian."

"Right then", Prince Edward said.

"Here", Prince Keith tosses the water gun to Prince Roberto."

"Thanks." Prince Roberto great fully said, catching the water gun with his hands. "Now let's go!"

"Oh, Prince Keith, please don't bring the rope with you." Prince Edward said, turning his head back to Prince Keith who was just about to lean down to pick the rope on the floor.

"What? Why not?", Prince Keith asked.

"Because…it isn't safe and really I don't want you to accidently hurt Lucian while trying to catch her."

"…fine." Prince Keith pouts a little and he walks back to the other princes.

"You can use this water gun if you want?" Prince Roberto said, raising the water gun towards Prince Keith.

"No thanks." Prince Keith pushes the water gun back to Prince Roberto.

Prince Wilfred chuckled looking at Prince Keith. "(This is the first time seeing Prince Keith pouting again….I wonder if Lucian still pouts as well?...that would be interesting to see again)." Prince Wilfred lips slowly forms a smile at the thought of his.


	3. I told you didn't I

**I told you didn't I**

**…**

"Okay, let's go now." Prince Joshua said he was slowly losing his patient as he watches Prince Keith and Prince Roberto bickering with each other about how to catch Lucian.

"I say to just tackle her in the swimming pool!" Prince Keith shouted. "She doesn't know how to swim remember! It'll be easier for us and it won't waste our time!"

"But that is mean of us to do!" Prince Roberto protested, raising his arms up in the air with the water gun in his right hand. "Do you want Lucian to hate us?!"

"…" Prince Wilfred was just looking back and forth at the two Princes. "(I think it's a good idea to tackle Lucian in the swimming pool but I don't her to hate me…she can hate the other princes though, I don't mind about that one)." He thought before letting out a small sigh. "(How am I going to catch Lucian?)".

"You two, please stop arguing with each other." Prince Edward said he was standing in between Prince Keith and Prince Roberto. He turned his head to the side towards Prince Keith, "Prince Keith, your idea is terrible, we do want Lucian to hate us and I'm sorry if I offended your idea. But I do not think that it's right."

"Oh come on! She's not going to hate us!" Prince Keith said rolling his eyes. "There wasn't any rule that says that we can't tackle her in this game."

"I'll go along with your idea Prince Keith as long as Lucian doesn't get mad at me or hate me." Prince Glenn said his arms crossed over his chest. "She can hate you, I don't mind about that one."

"Hey!" Prince Keith shot his head towards Price Glenn, "Was that an insult?!"

"No." Prince Glenn said, with a deadpan look.

"Can we just go?" Prince Joshua said, "We are wasting our time arguing here."

"Fine, but we still need a plan to capture Lucian." Prince Keith said turning his head towards Prince Joshua. "(And I'll still go with tackling her to the water)."

"We don't need a plan. If we see Lucian, then just do anything to catch her." This time it was Prince Wilfred who spoke. "(Wait but I did say that I was going to catch Lucian no matter what, I can't let the other princes catch her)."

**...**

Somewhere in the castle Lucian was just sitting down on the floor resting.

**Lucian's POV**

"(Maybe I should just go to my room)." I…somehow don't feel comfortable playing this game anymore for some reason. What Prince Wilfred said to me back there about him catching me kind of freaked me out a little bit. Especially when he kissed me on my check just made it worst for me. I can't even think straight right now. The more I think about it the more I become fluster inside. "(Okay I made up my mind; I'll just go back to my room)." I stood up on my feet and patted my dress.

Just when I was about to take a step forward I heard the sound of footstep coming towards me. "…" I bit my lower lips and my eyes narrows slightly as I listened to the sound very carefully. My eyes slowly grew when a certain blonde hair turns to the corner of the hallway facing me. Prince Wilfred.

"Oh." Prince Wilfred stops when he saw me standing a few feet away from him and he blinks his eyes, tilting his head side way, "You were here?" He asked before turning his head back down the hallway making sure that none of the other princes were there. "You didn't go that far from us."

"Wilfred for some reason you're making me really nervous." I said without even thinking first. Oh man why do I have to open my freaking mouth?

"Nervous?" Prince Wilfred turns his head back to me, "…" He didn't say anything after that which only made me very nervous again. His blue eyes were looking directly at my eyes that I flinched a little and took a step back.

"…um." My heart was beginning to pound heavily inside my chest. When Prince Wilfred hugged me earlier and kissed me on the cheek my heart that time too was pounding like crazy.

Prince Wilfred lips curls into a sweet, kind smile. "Why am I making you nervous, Lucian?"

"!" The way Prince Wilfred said my name surprised me. His voice was more seducing than the last time. "(Oh my gosh!)."

"(Funny, she's blushing)." Prince Wilfred thought. "(It's really cute)." He steps forward and offers his right hand out to me. "Please tell me why I'm making you nervous so that I won't do it again in the future."

"Why are you offering your hand out to me?" I asked as I took another step back. "(I don't like the way he acts right now)."

"If you take my hand I'll be able to catch you without having to use my energy or even try to run after you." Prince Wilfred said. "Because it looks like you don't want to play this game of tag anymore."

"Why would I do that?" I said. I'm not gonna take his hand! "And I still do want to play this game." No in truth I don't want to play anymore.

"…" Prince Wilfred stares at me as he lowers his hand. "Is there something going in your head that you refused to take my hand, Lucian?"

"…" I didn't say anything as I took more steps back.

"Was it the kiss I gave you earlier?" Prince Wilfred asked and he took more steps towards me. "If it is you don't have to keep thinking about it. I used to always kiss you on the cheek when we were young remember and you always liked it when I kissed you."

"T-that was a long time ago, okay!" I said. "(What went into my head to like Wilfred's kiss?!)", Curse my childhood fantasy!

"Okay, let's end this game." Prince Wilfred said and the smile on his face disappears. "If we continue this and if you encounter Prince Keith his plan is to tackle you outside in the swimming pool."

"What!? Keith knows that I don't know how to swim!" I exclaimed. "What's wrong with that guy?!" Is he trying to make me hate him?! I don't want to hate any of the guys, they're my friends.

"Well if you don't want that to happen just give up and let me catch you."

"As if I'll do that, if you want to catch me then you better run after me first."

"(Really what a stubborn girl)", Prince Wilfred thought. "Fine, and if I catch you I want a prize from you."

"Like what?"

"You'll know when I catch you." Prince Wilfred said and before I could say anything back he suddenly dashes towards me.

"!" Prince Wilfred was so fast that I barely manage to dodge him. "(He got serious!)."

"You better run if you don't want me to catch you easily, Lucian." Prince Wilfred said and his blue eyes are dead serious.

I quickly ran, and I didn't bother to look back since I knew that Prince Wilfred was already chasing after me. "(He only gets serious in a game if he wants something in return, something big in return!)."

I turn to the right corner of the hallway and I almost slip too. "Ah!" I quickly stop when I saw Prince Edward and Prince Glenn standing a few yards away from me. "(Shoot!)."

"Hm." Prince Glenn turns his head to the side towards my direction, "Oh, it's Lucian!"

I had no choice but to turn back, however Prince Wilfred was there running towards me. "(Damn it!)." I turned my head back to the two princes. "(I rather run towards them than towards Wilfred! He scares me a little when he's serious)." So I decided to run towards Prince Glenn and Prince Edward instead.

"(I knew she was going to that)." Prince Wilfred thought as he increases his speed and reaches out his hand.

"!" I felt a hand grab the back of my dress and I felt that I was being pulled back. Another hand snakes its way towards my waist and the other one around my shoulders. "!" My eyes widens when I felt Prince Wilfred's breathing hitting the back of my neck.

"I told you didn't I that I'll catch you no matter what." Prince Wilfred whispered between his panting.

And then I was lifted off my feet. "!" Prince Wilfred carried me like a princess in his arms with ease. "Hey, put me down!" I shouted.

"No." Prince Wilfred said, looking straight into my eyes.

"Hey good job Prince Wilfred", Prince Glenn said.

Prince Wilfred looks at Prince Glenn and Prince Edward "I'll be taking Lucian for now." He said and walks away.

"What?" Prince Glenn said. "Where?"

"Lucian and I have something to talk about first." Prince Wilfred said without even turning his head back to Prince Glenn.

**…**

*Slam* Prince Wilfred has slammed the door shut with his foot. I looked around the room and I figured that we were in his room. While Prince Wilfred was walking down the hallway he placed me back on my feet and handcuffs me which shocked me before carrying me back in his arms. I asked him why he handcuffed me and he told me that he just felt like it. And so now I'm still handcuffed as he places me gently on the bed.

"Can you take this handcuff off of me?" I ask as I raise my hand up to his face.

"…" Prince Wilfred stared at me for a few seconds before removing the handcuff on my hand.

"Okay, I know that I didn't promise that I would give you a prize if you ever caught me but since you did what do you want?" I asked as I rubbed my wrist.

"Tell me why I make nervous." Prince Wilfred said and he got closer to me. "I don't like it if I'm making you nervous."

"Um…it's the way you act towards me." I said quietly and I look down. "You act all seductive and it's not like you…"

"…" Prince Wilfred softly smiled, "Is that all? Lucian I only did that because I thought you might like it. Didn't you like the way I acted towards you?"

"A little…but I'm not used to you acting like that."

"People change you know that, right?" Prince Wilfred said and he began to caress my cheek with his thumb which sends shivers down my spine.

"I-I know…" I said under my breath, I didn't slap his hand away from my face, for some reason my hand just refuses to move. I could feel my heart slowly beating faster and faster.

What Prince Wilfred did next surprised me, he suddenly placed his other hand on the back of my head and pulled me towards his face. "!" I didn't have time to react as he shoved his lips into mine. It was forceful yet at the same time it was gentle and sweet. I was too shocked that I didn't move. Prince Wilfred and I stayed like that for a few seconds but it felt like forever to me. When he finally pulled away from me he smiled.

"Sorry…your lips were tempting me." Prince Wilfred said in a soft yet seductive tone.

"T-that my first…." I said almost a mumble but Prince Wilfred was able to hear me and he let out a chuckle, and cupped my cheek with his hands, making me look up into his beautiful face.

"That wasn't your first kiss, Lucian." Prince Wilfred said a sweet voice which made me melt inside. "Your first kiss was when you were still a kid and I kissed you to make you stop crying because you didn't want me to leave you."

"I-I don't remember that…" I lowered my eyes, I couldn't look at Prince Wilfred straight in the eyes, and it was making me weak.

"It's fine if you don't remember." Prince Wilfred said and he smiled and started stroking my hair, swirling some strands of my hair with his fingers. "(Soft as a silk…)."

"Um…" I leaned back but Prince Wilfred just leans in. "W-wait Wil-iyaa!" Prince Wilfred has suddenly pushes my down on the bed and puts all his weight on me. "G-get off!" I shouted and I could feel my face burning like madly. I tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. "Wilfred!" His freaking heavy! "Wilfred, get off your heavy!"

"No." Prince Wilfred said and he locked his arms around my body. "Let me hold you just for few moments…"

"Ah…" I stop struggling in his arms when I heard him say those words to me. Even forgetting how heavy he was on top of me.

"Let me just hold you please…" Prince Wilfred buries his face on my chest which startled me.

"Wah!" My eyes grew at his sudden move but I didn't push him off. "H-hey, don't bury your face on my chest".

"Your heart is beating pretty loud." Prince Wilfred softly said and he took in a deep breath, ignoring what I just said to him.

"You're listening to my heart now?!"

"There's nothing wrong with listening to your heart", Prince Wilfred raises his head up towards me. "When I listen to your heart it calms me down…your heart beat is a beautiful sound to my ears." He softly smiles and kisses the top of my chest.

"Mn…" I closed my eyes as Prince Wilfred continues to kiss me. "(Why am I letting him do this to me?)", every kisses Prince Wilfred was giving me was like a burning sensation on my skin. He starts to move up on my neck, giving little kisses, and inside I was feeling those butterflies fluttering in my stomach…I was beginning to feel hot the more Prince Wilfred kisses me. I moved my neck back a little when Prince Wilfred started licking my neck. It was one of my weak spot of my body and the only person that knows this was Prince Wilfred because he used to always poke my neck when we were kids and he was the cause of my weak spot.

Prince Wilfred slowly pulls away, putting his arms on my sides to support his weight and now his face was hovering over mine. "Do you want to know something?" He said and he smiled.

"What?" I said as I place both my hands on top of my chest.

"I know every weak spots on your body." Prince Wilfred said and the smile grew on his face.

"What?!" I exclaimed. He knows every weak spots of my body?! This completely shocked me. "What are you?! A stalker?!"

Prince Wilfred laughs, "No. I know it since we were young, silly. If you want some proof I'll show you."

"What! No thanks!" I shouted and push Prince Wilfred off to the side.

"I was just kidding." Prince Wilfred said and he grabs me by the arms and pulls me close to him. Now I'm laying my back on his front, his arms wrapped around my waist. "You know if I were you, you would let me go." I said.

"Why would I do that?" Prince Wilfred asked.

"If someone opens that door and sees us like this they'll think that we have something going on between us."

"We already do have something, Lucian." Prince Wilfred said and he kisses the top of my head.

"Since when?!" I asked, looking up at him. "(Stop kissing me!)."

"Since a few minutes ago and when we were young we had something too."

"Hey I'm not the fast relationship type person, Wilfred!"

"But you admit that we do have something going on between us, right?" Prince Wilfred said as he pulls me up higher on his front body.

"I never said anything!"

"The kiss was a proof that you accepted me."

"You kissed me first remember and besides we just met each other today again."

"Okay, fine. But we still have something going on between us and since you don't like the fast relationship we'll start out as being friends." Prince Wilfred said.

"We already passed that stage, Wilfred." I said and I took a hold of his hands from my waist. "A long time ago".

"Hm…Lucian will you go out with me?" Prince Wilfred asked, almost like a whisper on my ear.

"Go out? What?!" Why is he asking this so suddenly?! "Hey what's wrong with you?! Asking me out so suddenly?!" I pulled myself up from Prince Wilfred but he pulled me back down again. "Hey! Knock it off!" I'm starting to get pissed that Prince Wilfred is this stubborn.

"I want this as my prize for catching you, Lucian."

"Wilfred I thought your prize was the question and the kiss? And no I won't go out with you if this is the prize you wanted for catching me. I'm not an object. So please let go of me." I like Prince Wilfred but if this is what he wanted he could at least do it in a right place and at the right time. Being in this position and him asking me out is not really something I like.

"…I understand." Prince Wilfred said and his grip on me loosen. "I'm sorry for asking you and I shouldn't have pushed it."

I sat up on the bed and turned my body around to Prince Wilfred. "Ah." My heart was suddenly in pain, it was like a sharp knife stabbing straight into my heart when I saw his expression; Prince Wilfred was looking down on the bed with a sad expression. "(Oh no, I didn't meant to make him look like that)." I bit my lower lips and now I feel guilty. "Wilfred I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you-"

"It's fine, Lucian." Prince Wilfred looks up and gave me a smile. I knew that he was forcing himself to smile which made me felt even guiltier. "We could still be friends, right?"

"(Please don't look at me like that Wilfred)….Wilfred do you really like me?" I asked. I need to know something first before I say yes to him.

"Huh?" Prince Wilfred blinked, surprised that I asked him this question.

"Do you like me and please be honest with me."

"I-I do like you…very much." Prince Wilfred said quietly and he looks away. He was blushing which was cute. "Since we were young I've always loved you…"

"(Wilfred always loved me….that's…I don't know what to say)." I thought. It definitely made me happy that Prince Wilfred said this out loud to me.

"If you were to ask me again on the right time and place I might say yes." I said.

"Really?" Prince Wilfred looks back at me and that sadness in his eyes were gone and was replaced with hopes and happiness.

"Yes." I gave him a kind smile, telling him that I'm not lying to him. "Sorry I didn't say yes to you at this time. We are just not in the right situation for you to ask me out."

Prince Wilfred smiled happily and suddenly tackles me on the bed. "Whoa!"

"Let me hug you some more." Prince Wilfred said as he snuggles his head on my chest.

"H-Hey!" I don't know what my face looks like right now but I definitely know that I'm blushing.

Prince Wilfred and I stayed in that position for a few minutes and I waited for him to get off but all I got was a soft breathing from Prince Wilfred. "Wilfred?" I said and I looked down. "…ah…" What I saw melted my heart. Prince Wilfred was sleeping soundly on my chest and I couldn't help but smile as I looked at his handsome face. He looks so innocent when he's asleep. "Sheesh." I let out a small sighed before rising my right hand up towards Prince Wilfred's hair and began softly stroking his hair between my fingers. "What did you do yesterday to tire yourself out like this?" I expected no response from Prince Wilfred but he softly spoke.

"I had a lot of paperwork to do last night and I didn't finish until midnight came."

"You were awake the while time?"

"No, I was sleeping until you started stroking my hair." Prince Wilfred mumbles, too tired to speak out loud.

"Oh, well I'll stop so you can go back to sleep." I was about to lift my hand up but then Prince Wilfred has grab my hand, pulling my hand back down.

"No, please keep doing it. I like it."

I chuckled a little before continuing to stroke Prince Wilfred's hair. "Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up."

"You're not going to leave after I fall asleep are you?"

"I won't leave. I promise."

"Thank you, Lucian." Prince Wilfred softly said, and he snuggles once more on my chest. It didn't take long for Prince Wilfred to drift off to sleep. I find it very cute when Prince Wilfred is asleep, even before he was always cute, always sleeping next to me on the same bed, cuddling with me as well. "Hm." I smiled and softly kissed Prince Wilfred on the head. "Sweet dreams."

I hope that I'll be able to see this sleeping face of Prince Wilfred more in the future. His sweet, adorable face just melts my heart. It brings me happiness and joy.


	4. In this situation

**In this situation**

**…**

**Wilfred's POV**

The sweet scent of Lucian still lingers on my nose after taking a deep breath of her soft chest…wait…chest? Wait a second I do not remember falling asleep on Lucian's chest! Shooting my eyelids up, the first thing I saw in front of me was Lucian's chest, her white dress that was covering her front was a little down enough for my eyes to see those two soft bumps of hers, dancing in a rhythm with each breathing she takes. I blinked a few times, my eyes not leaving those two beauti-wait! What am I thinking?!

"!" I immediately sat up on the bed, covering my now blushing face with my right hand as I tried to get my breathing back to normal. "Ah…this is not good…" I turn my head back to my left side while hoping that I didn't woke Lucian up from my sudden movement. I'm sure that anyone would have woken up from this movement on a bed however I was wrong. There next to me, Lucian was still sleeping soundly like a baby.

"Zzz…zzz…" I watch Lucian slowly curls into a ball on the bed, must be feeling cold after leaving her side.

"…" I took a deep breath and turned my head back to the front while reaching my left hand out towards Lucian's dress. "I hope that I don't touch the wrong one…" I felt nervous as I slowly made my hand towards Lucian's dress. For a young man like me it is not easy to try and cover a female's front, especially her chest. "(How in the world did I even end up sleeping on those things?!)". When I felt something I look to the corner of my eyes only to see that my hand was touching Lucian's hands which was in front of her chest.

"…this is bad….how am I going to do this?" Why is this so hard to do?! It's just covering her chest up! It's not a big deal, she's a young lady and I'm a young man! Gah! "L-Lucian…I'm just going to take your hands for a few seconds…" I said in a whisper. I was about to grab her hands but she shifted her body to the side; her back was now facing me. "…okay, I guess this is fine…" I got out of the bed and placed half of the blanket on top of Lucian.

"Nn…" I quickly look at Lucian when she made a slight sound. My heart almost stops and I was afraid that she would wake up.

I waited for a few seconds, standing on the floor, frozen like an ice before letting out a small sigh. I look down on my clothes, a bit messy actually. Then I look back at Lucian and made my way back on the bed. I sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Lucian to wake up. "…" My heart was still pounding hard inside my chest.

About ten minutes later Lucian woke up, opening her eyes she turn her body to the side to see Prince Wilfred sitting on the edge of the bed looking towards the open window.

**Lucian's POV**

Opening my eyes I felt someone shifted on my back so I turned around only to see Prince Wilfred. "When did you wake up?" I ask and Prince Wilfred jumps back, surprised.

"L-Lucian", Prince Wilfred said in a surprise tone and I notice that he was blushing. "You're awake."

"Yeah", I said sitting up on the bed I look down on my dress. "…" The top of the chest was exposed but I didn't panic. I calmly pulled my dress up and looked back at Prince Wilfred who was madly blushing. "Your face is red."

"S-sorry!" Prince Wilfred immediately looks away.

"It's fine." I said in a causally tone.

"Tell me, h-how did I end up sleeping on your….um…uh…" Prince Wilfred voice faltered as he got brighter red. Of course I knew what he was asking about and this made me blush a little.

"I'll tell you everything." I said. "About an hour ago I decided to go out of the room to get something to drink but you wouldn't let me go while you were asleep. I tried to remove your arms out of my waist but you ended up pulling me back down on the bed which surprised me because you were asleep. Then you locked me into your arms and snuggled your face on my chest, I tried to push you away but you wouldn't budge so I gave after a few attempt."

When I looked back at Prince Wilfred his expression has changed, embarrassed and ashamed at the same time. "…I' am so sorry." He said lowering his head down, ashamed.

"It's fine Wilfred." I said and I reach my hand out and start patting Prince Wilfred on the shoulder. "You were like this too when we were young." I smiled. "You wouldn't let me go when it nap time."

"Are you trying to make me feel worse?" Prince Wilfred asked raising his head up a little. "I already feel bad about what I did to you."

"I'm not saying anything bad and I did enjoy sleeping with you when we were young." I said leaning my face closer to Prince Wilfred I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"!" Prince Wilfred eyes were wide open, frozen on his spot.

I look over Prince Wilfred head towards the clock on the wall and it was half past seven. "Oh, look at the time, the party starts in half an hour. We better get ready." I look back down to Prince Wilfred. "Hey, snap out of it." *Slap* I softly slapped Prince Wilfred on the cheek where I kissed him, getting him back from his frozen state.

"Huh?" Prince Wilfred said looking up at me.

"I said we better get ready. Now get out of here I need to change." I push Prince Wilfred out of the bed and out the door.

When Prince Wilfred opened the door we both saw out butler standing on the hallway not too far from my room. Aiden was leaning back on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, with earphones on both his ears and Prince Wilfred's butler was standing next to Aiden, straight up like a statue.

"Ah…Aiden…" I said and I let go of Prince's Wilfred from his back.

"Hm." Aiden removes one of his earphones out of his ear and turns his head to the side towards Prince Wilfred and I, "Oh, hey." He said in his casually tone.

"Is that how you refer to her highness?" Prince Wilfred's butler said looking at Aiden. "That is very rude for a butler." His tone was somewhat cold and mean at the same time. "And a butler does not listen on their phone while waiting for their prince or princess."

Aiden looks back at Prince Wilfred's butler, his sapphire eyes slightly narrowed. "I'm not just a butler." He said.

"Claude, do not argue with Lucian's butler." Prince Wilfred said, he was back to his normal self and his voice was serious. Stepping towards the two butlers he opens his mouth. "Let's go, I need to prepare for the party."

"Yes, your Highness." Claude said bowing his head down. He raises his head up and looks at me and bows his head down. "I apologize, your Highness for standing here on the hallway, waiting for his Highness."

"Ah, no, no it's fine." I said raising my hands up in front of me. "Please there's nothing to apologize for."

"I will take my leaving now, your Highness" Claude said, bowing his head once more he turn his back on me and follows after Prince Wilfred.

"I'll see you at the party, Lucian." Prince Wilfred said and he smile before continuing to walk away down the hallway.

"Yeah." I said waving the two of them goodbyes.

"Hmm." Aiden watches Prince Wilfred and Claude walk away and when they turn to one of the corner of the hallway he turn his head towards me and began walking.

"Are you mad?" I ask, I have a feeling Aiden is mad for not telling him anything after the game ended but then again I couldn't tell him anything since I was being carried back to my room. "I'm sorry I didn't call you after the game ended." I bit lower lips.

"Silly, why would I be mad?" Aiden said lowering his head down on my level he taps me on the forehead with his index finger and he smile.

"Ah." I place my hand on my forehead and look at Aiden straight in the eyes.

"Now come on, I better get you ready for the party." Aiden said and he looks over me. "Woah…what happened to your bed?" He asked looking back at me.

"Wilfred and I both fell asleep after the game ended."

"Makes sense", Aiden said his eyes brows up. "Well I can't let you change in this room so we're going to a different room."

"Can I just wear this in the party?" I asked looking down on the dress I was wearing.

Aiden stares at me for a few seconds before opening his mouth. "No you silly. I can't let you be seen with that dress in the party. And high Majesty wouldn't like it if he sees he's princess dressed up like that." He was pointing his finger on my dress. "I'm not to get in trouble by your father so you're gonna change."

"I was just asking if it's okay to wear this and it'll be a waste to just wear this for one day."

"No, now let's go." Aiden said and he grabs me by the wrist and starts walking down the hallway.

"Wait I don't have a shoe." I said looking back to my room.

"You don't like wearing anything in the inside anyway." Aiden said as he places his other earphone back on his ear.

"Oh, right." I said turning my head towards the front.

I looked at Aiden who was chewing something in his mouth. "Hey are you chewing gum?"

"Yeah." Aiden said blowing the gum in front of me.

"Can I have one?" I asked.

"No." Aiden said and he looks back to the front.

"Aw. Why not?" I ask, pulling on his sleeve.

"You can have this instead." Aiden pulled out a chocolate bar out of right pocket and handed it to me.

"Wow! Thanks!" I happily said grabbing the chocolate bar from his hand.

"You'll gain weight in the future if you keep eating junk food, princess." Aiden said with a straight face.

"Hey!" I shot me head towards Aiden who stick his tongue out to me. "I have a good metabolism!"

"Yeah and so do I." Aiden said.

I was about to open my mouth when I heard voices down the hallway. "Huh." When Aiden and I turned to one of the corner of the hallway we saw the five princes taking to my father.

Father saw me and Aiden and he ran to me. "Lucian! Quickly you have to get ready!"

"I know, father." I said and I look at the five princes at the back all looking at me. Prince Roberto and Prince Glenn were both smiling at me.

"Sooo how was your talk with Prince Wilfred?" Prince Roberto asks in a childish tone. "You two were gone for a pretty long time."

"What?" My father said, his body became stiff, he then slowly turn his head over his shoulder, repeating what he said a few seconds ago. "What?"

"Uh…" The smile on Prince Roberto slowly fades as father stared at him. "I shouldn't have said that…"

"No, you shouldn't open your mouth." Prince Keith said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I can't help you with this, Prince Roberto." Prince Edwards said patting Prince Roberto in the shoulder he walks away.

"Wait, Prince Edward where are you going?!" Prince Roberto exclaims quickly grabbing Prince Edward by the sleeve of his uniform.

"It means you're on your own." Prince Joshua said his face shows no expression and he began to walk away.

"See you at the party, Lucian." Prince Glenn said waving his hand before running away.

"Let me go, Prince Roberto." Prince Edward tries to pull Prince Roberto's hand out of his sleeve.

"Prince Roberto, could you tell me everything after the game ended." My father said stepping forward to Prince Roberto.

"Ah, it was really nothing important you're Majesty." Prince Roberto said smiling, and letting go of Prince Edward who quickly walks away followed by the other princes.

"Want to get something to drink first before going to the party?" Prince Keith said to Prince Joshua and Prince Edward.

"Sure." Prince Edward said. So much for sticking together.

"Wait guys! You can't leave me here!" Prince Roberto shouted.

"How about you and I have a little talk", Father said, putting his arms over Prince Roberto's shoulders.

"Y-yes." Prince Roberto nervously said, not meeting eye contact with my father who was looking at him, smiling.

I felt bad for Prince Roberto so I stepped in, "Father, Prince Wilfred and I just had a little talk after the game ended that's all."

"Really?" Father said turning his body towards me along with Prince Roberto. "That's all you two did?"

"…well we fell asleep in my room but nothing more!" I didn't want to say the other things, it's embarrassing.

"Well okay then." Father said removing his arms around Prince Roberto.

"Yeah." I said as I looked at Prince Roberto. He said' thank you' without producing the sound and I smiled at him.

"You can go now Prince Roberto." Father said.

"Okay, you're Highness." Prince Roberto said bowing his head down. He then ran as fast he could. "Wait for me guys!" He shouted. I chuckle as I watch Prince Roberto run after the princes and when he did caught up with them Prince Keith lightly smacks him on the head and saying something to him that I couldn't figure out. Maybe something about being an idiot.

**…**


	5. Let's just all talk or not

**Let's just all talk or not**

**…**

**Wilfred's POV**

I stood in front of the mirror in front of me, looking at my prince uniform. "…" As much as I want to concentrate on my uniform I could not….the only thing that kept popping in my mind is Lucian. I'm starting to regret a little for wanting her to stay with me in the room. But I still love her….however a little part of me really wants her, now that I met Lucian again after not seeing her for more than thirteen years the beast within me is slowly growing with temptation of wanting to devour Lucian's body. This little part of me tends to make me lose control of myself just looking at Lucian; it's difficult for me to even tame this beast.

"(I have to take my mind off of Lucian during the party…or else I don't know what I'll do to her…)." Making my way towards the door and I heard a familiar cheerful prince's voice, I knew immediately that the other princes were outside. I also knew that a certain prince will be asking me a rather a few questions that I wish to not answer. Opening the door I got my expressionless face ready, ready to not answer anything that Prince Roberto will be asking.

The first thing I saw in front of me was Prince Roberto's face, grinning widely, and his face inches away from mine. "…" I looked at him without changing my expression on my face.

"Heeeey. Tell me everything!" Prince Roberto said as his face getting closer and closer by the second.

"Prince Roberto, you're making Prince Wilfred uncomfortable." Prince Edward said calmly at the back.

"Come on, Will tell meeee!" Prince Roberto said his eyes slowly enlarging as he got closer to my face. "I want to hear everything!"

"(What an idiot)" Prince Keith thought before letting out a small sigh.

"…I apologize but I do not wish to tell you what I did with Lucian and even if I did you will only get bored and would probably get knock out within seconds of boredom." I said and calmly pushed Prince Roberto's face away from mine.

"I'm not always like that!" Prince Roberto said making a pouted face. I have to admit he never acted like this after hearing the news of Lucian being kidnapped. I guess Lucian coming back is making everyone act like the way they were before. Even Prince Keith went back to his old self, being more talkative, a little more childish than his serious self, and opening himself up to us. I guess I can say that to Prince Joshua as well.

"You're always like that!" Prince Keith annoyingly said grabbing Prince Roberto by the collar of his uniform and pulling him back away from me.

"Since when?!" Prince Roberto frowns, turning his head back to Prince Keith.

"Since the day we we're kids." All of the of the princes said in a unison with a nonchalant faces and I couldn't help but laugh a little which did not go unnoticed by Prince Joshua who's lips curled into a smile.

"…" Turning my head towards Prince Keith and Prince Roberto, I waited for Prince Keith to finish his little "lecture" to Prince Roberto for being childish and all of the things that he did that were…how do I say this? Terms that commoners uses this days like "idiotic, stupid, and dumb", I better need to talk to Lucian if I want to know more about the common words that commoners uses to describe a person being a childish. However I could probably say that to all of the princes here standing before me. We are all childish in our own way after all. "We should all go to the ball room now; we do not want to be late."

"Haa!" Prince Roberto gasped at the statement that Prince Keith had just told him, placing his right hand on his chest. Wow, very dramatic for a prince. "I' am older than you, Prince Keith! Why are you lecturing me?!", he cried out.

"I can because you don't act like your age!" Prince Keith shouted back but not in an angry voice.

"…" I guess I' am being ignored by these two princes. Well I don't mind, these two are always like this anyway. Not wanting to stand here in the hallway and watch Prince Keith and Prince Keith bicker with one another I decided to walk away, not caring about the other princes. I have other important things that I need to take care of, like seeing Lucian right now.

"…" Prince Glenn who was standing beside Prince Keith saw Prince Wilfred walking away from the group. He too didn't want to be there anymore so he decided to follow after Prince Wilfred. Turning his head over his shoulder he opened his mouth, "Hey, you two need to stop bickering with each other, you two look like a new married couple arguing at some useless things." He turned his head back forward, speeding his pace to catch up with Prince Wilfred.

"Hm-hm-hm!" Prince Edward couldn't help but laugh a little.

"WE DO NOT LOOK LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE!" Both Prince Keith and Prince Roberto shouted in unison.

"How dare you say that to me?!", Prince Keith shouted pointing his finger at Prince Glenn. His face was tinted red from the embarrassment, "You're younger than any of us here!"

"Yeah but I'm more mature than the two of you." Prince Glenn said in a calm tone without looking back at the now two embarrass prince.

I looked back at Prince Glenn and smile at him, "You really are Prince Glenn." I'm amazed that this young prince is able to stand up against those two princes.

"Prince Glenn got you two good." Prince Edward said smiling before walking away. "Come join us when you two are done arguing with one another." He said giving light tapping to Prince Roberto's right shoulder. "Hm-hm-hm!"

"…hm." Was all Prince Joshua said under his breath, following Prince Edward from behind.

Prince Roberto maneuvered his eyes to the side, towards Prince Keith. "…" Pouting a little and narrowing his eyes he was about to open his mouth to say something. "You-"

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" Prince Keith shouted, cutting Prince Roberto off. "DON'T LOOK AT ME WITH THOSE EYES OF YOURS! I DON'T LIKE IT!"

"WELL DON'T LOOK AT ME EITHER!" Prince Roberto shouted back. "I wasn't even looking at you!"

"Yes, you were!"

"I did not! I don't even want to look at your not so beautiful face!"

"Stop lying you old man! And my face is pretty handsome for your information!" Ooh, this argument just went to a new level.

"!" Prince Roberto mouth fell to the ground, his eyes wide open. "Y-y-you can't call me old! I'm only twenty five! How dare you?!"

"Yeah, so what?! You'll be thirty in five years!"

"You're twenty two!" Prince Roberto cried out.

"Yeah, well I'm three years younger than you!" Prince Keith said, definitely mocking Prince Roberto for fun.

"Well Prince Wilfred is also twenty five!" Hoping to get one of the prince involved in their ridiculous argument, he just had to pick Prince Wilfred.

The other prince and I were close to the door of the ball room when I let out a small sneeze. "Oh, someone must have been talking about me." I rubbed my nose. "I wonder who."

"Yeah, I heard it too; Prince Roberto's voice is really loud, loud enough for us to hear him shout that you're twenty five." Prince Glenn said looking back down the hallway.

"We all heard it." Prince Joshua said rubbing his temples. "When are those two fools going to stop?" Prince Joshua is definitely slowly losing his temper because of Prince Keith and Prince Roberto.

"…" I need to remind myself to have a little talk with Prince Roberto about not involving me to their arguments later.

Back with the two prince

"So, you're the only one I'm calling old." Prince Keith said with a deadpan look on his face. "Ha!" He laughed before sprinting off to the other princes.

"We're not done here yet, Prince Keith!" Prince Roberto shouted, quickly running after Prince Keith.

Yeah, those two definitely went back to their old young self.

**…**

**Author: Well this is just a little something that went to my mind. I wanted the princes to spend time as a group and as friends. Anyway for the next chapter it will be interesting because Prince Wilfred will get drunk, his temptation will go up a lot, a lot. And we all know what that means right, right?**

**It's very hard to control your temptation when it's in its highest peak of the scale. :3**


End file.
